InuYasha: Naruto Style
by Miss. AllSunday Nico Robin
Summary: Momo Haruno is your avarge 15 year old girl.Until one day she falls down an old well at her family shrine.Once there she meets the village miko Tsunade and wakes up the half demon Sasuke.How will she handle all of this and how will she handle Sasuke?


Summary: Momo Haruno is your average 9th grade girl in her last year of junior high. On her fifteenth birthday she fell down a well. And her adventure started.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_**Stressed out words**_

_Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories_

**Monologues **

**I do not own Inu-Yasha or Naruto. I own Momo.**

**0-0-0-0**

"Bye mom! Grandpa! I am off for school!" yelled a young teenage girl. She had bubble gum pink hair that went to her shoulder blades, forest green eyes, she wore a white and green style sailor style uniform top, she had a green mini skirt that went to her mid thighs, she wore ankle high white socks, and brown school shoes, and she was carrying a black pack back in her hands.

**Hello! My name is Momo Haruno! I am fifteen years old, and I am in my last year of junior high. I live with my mom, grandpa and my brother Yahiko on our family shrine! I guess you can say I am your average teenage girl!**

"Bye Momo! Have a good day! Oh! And tell Yahiko he has to go to school!" Called Momo's mom, who was an older version of Momo but had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hai mom! Huh? Yahiko! What are you doing? You know you're not supposed to go near there!" Momo said as she ran up to a worn out little shrine.

"But sis! Manna is in there!" Said a little boy about 9 years old, he had spiky brown hair and bright green eyes, he wore a green t-shirt and blue jean pants.

"What? Are you sure?" Momo asked as she stared into the shrine.

"Yes! I'm sure! I have been waiting here for 10 minutes now and Manna hasn't come out to eat yet." Yahiko said.

"Why don't you just go down there and get her?" Momo asked as she stared at her brother.

"No way! Its scary down there!" Yahiko said as he edged away from the door.

"Are you serious? It's not that scary! Move I will get her!" Momo said as she pushed her brother out of the way and walked down the old wooden steps, 'Wow…Yahiko is right. It is creepy down here. Huh? Wonder why there is a well in here.' She thought as she stared at an old covered up well, and she reached the bottom.

"Do you see her sis?" Yahiko asked warily.

"No I…KYA!!!" Momo screamed suddenly when she felt something rub against her leg.

"AHHH!" Yahiko screamed in reaction to Momo's scream, falling flat on his butt.

"Huh? Oh! Manna! Don't scare me like that!" Momo said as she picked up her calico cat, and turned around so her back was facing the well.

Yahiko blinked as the closed off well top was beginning to shake and tremble, "Uh…sis…" Yahiko said.

"Huh what is it Yahi-KYAAA!!!" Momo screamed as she never got to finish her sentence do to the well lid blasting off and her being grabbed from behind and dragged down into the well, she dropped her cat.

"AH! SIS!" Yahiko screamed from his spot on the floor, as he watched his sister fall down the well.

**0-0-0-0**

Momo was being dragged down by a woman with many arms, and a body of a centipede she had fangs and claws, "Ahhhh! I feel alive again! The jewel! The jewel!" she said as she liked Momo's face.

Momo looked scared as she reached her hand up and screamed, "NO! GET AWAY!" a blast of purple light flew from her hand knocking back the monster and making an arm snap off, she didn't even notice the brilliant lights flashing around her, she then landed on the floor of the well.

"Okay…that was weird…was that a dream?" Momo asked but turned her head and saw the centipede woman's arm, and she paled, "Okay, maybe not…" she said, she then stood and stared at the top of the well, "Mom! Grandpa! Yahiko! You there?" She called as she grasped the vines growing on the well.

Momo then got to the top of the well and gasped as she saw a green clearing and forests, "Wow…Toto I don't think we are in Tokyo any more…huh? Wait! Is that the god tree?! Maybe mom is there!" Momo said as she jumped off the well and ran towards a large tree.

**0-0-0-0**

"Huh…what the…" Momo said as she walked up to the god tree, there on the tree was a boy about 15, he had blue/black hair that was spiked, he had pale skin, he wore a black fighting kimono, and he had cute black dog ears on his head.

"What the…there's a boy on the tree…eh? An arrow??" Momo said as she slowly walked up the huge branch and stared at his face, "Is he sleeping...Those ears…I think I wanna touch them." Momo said as she started to tweak the boy's ears.

BAM!

"Epp!" Momo gasped as a few arrows embedded themselves in to the tree, she stared at a few men standing with bows, they wore kimonos.

"Quickly! Take the girl to Lady Tsunade!" One man yelled.

**0-0-0-0**

"Hey! This isn't cool! Let me go!" Momo said as she sat on her side, her hands tied behind her back as her legs were tied as well.

"She must be a demon! Look at the way she dresses!" people were saying.

'What is with these people!? Why are they dressed that way? Demon!?' Momo thought, as she stared at people.

"Make way for Lady Tsunade!" Called a villager.

A beautiful woman appeared, she had blond hair done in two low pony tails, she had a diamond in the middle of her forehead, blue eyes, plump red lips, she had a huge bust, and wore a miko outfit, "Demon be gone!" the woman known as Tsunade, said as she threw dust at Momo.

"Hey! Stop that! I am not a demon!" Momo said as she glared up at Tsunade

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Momo, 'This girl…' she thought as she grabbed Momo's face, "Girl! Let me have a look at your face!" Tsunade said as she turned Momo's face left and right.

Momo's eyes narrowed, 'Why I out to!' Momo thought angrily

"Untie her. She is not a demon." Tsunade said.

**0-0-0-0**

In the forest the boy with dog ears, heart slowly pulsed, and he started to twitch a bit.

**0-0-0-0**

"Here girl. Eat." Tsunade said handing Momo a bowl of soup, as she sat cross-legged staring at Momo, 'She looks so much like my elder sister.' She thought.

"Oh boy! Real food!" Momo said as she started to sip the soup, 'Wow! So good!' she thought.

"Girl why were ye, in the forest of Sasuke?" Tsunade asked as she stared at Momo.

"Huh? Forest of Sasuke? Oh! You mean that boy who was asleep on the tree…or dead since he had an arrow threw his chest…" Momo said.

Tsunade stared at Momo but then her head snapped up as a young woman about 20 ran in, she had black hair and carried a pig, and she wore a black kimono, "Tsunade-sama! A demon is destroying our village!"

"What!? Shizune why didn't you tell me sooner!" Tsunade got up and ran out of the hut.

"Eh!?" Momo said as she ran out as well and stared at the centipede woman, 'Its that monster again!' she thought

"This is bad!" Tsunade said.

"Wait! That thing is after me! Hey! I'll distract that thing!" Momo yelled.

"What? Where will you go!?" Tsunade yelled

"The forest!" Momo yelled as she ran towards the forest.

"GET BACK HERE GIRL!" The demon yelled, as she chased after Momo.

**0-0-0-0**

"She's near…the sent of the woman who bound me to this tree!" The boy who was pinned to the tree said.

"Ahh!" Momo yelled as she fell onto her knees in front of the boy.

"What's wrong Sakura. Why don't you finish off that demon." The boy said.

"Huh!? Your alive!?" Momo gasped as she stared at the dog eared boy.

"What's wrong Sakura. Just kill it like you did me." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Momo growled and jumped onto the branch and stood right in his face, "Listen here! My name is Momo! Not Sakura!" Momo said angerly.

Sasuke blinked his onyx eyes at her and sniffed, "Huh…now that you mention it. You don't smell like her. And Sakura was cuter then you. Much cuter." Sasuke said.

Momo glared at Sasuke, 'How dare he!' she thought.

Just then the giant demon appeared, "HAND OVER THE SHIKON NO TAMA!!!!"

Momo's eyes widened as she whirled around, "KYA!" she yelled in fright.

"Shikon no tama!?" Sasuke said eyes narrowing.

'What do I do!?' Momo thought as the demon charged at her.

"Girl! Free me if you want to live!" Sasuke yelled

"What!? No way! How do I know you wont kill me as well!" Momo yelled.

Just then mistress centipede wrapped her log body around Momo and the tree making Momo's head land on Sasuke's chest.

"Ah!" Momo said as her hands were pressed next to her face.

"Girl! Do you want to live or die?! Set me free!" Sasuke yelled as he glared down at Momo.

Momo gasped a bit as the hold was tightened around her, and she looked at the arrow and she shot her hand out to it, "I choose to live!!" she yelled as she tried to pull the arrow out and it disappeared into glittering dust.

Just then a bright light started to shine and filled the area, and every thing was covered it bright light.

**0-0-0-0**

**Hope this was okay. **

**Its Naruto cast as the Inu-Yasha cast.**

**Sasuke as you can tell is Inu-Yasha.**

**Tsunade is Kaede.**

**And now you know who Kikyo is, ****its**** Sakura!**

**Hope this is okay. **

**I will re-read it and re-write it so it might not be rushed and jumbled.**

**Plz Review**

**Miss.****AllSunday**** Nico Robin**


End file.
